Sini Peluk Dulu
by LostInBoys
Summary: Kyungsoo sedang dalam masa bulanannya, dan Jongin yang ingin menggoda kekasihnya / KaiSoo / Genderswitch


**Sini Peluk Dulu~**

 **Cast : Jongin**

 **Girl!Kyungsoo**

 **.**

 **HALO! Hahaha. Aku kembali dengan FF ga jelas yang idenya muncul di saat mikirin skripsi. Aku nulis ini tiga jam. Wow sekali. Coba nulis skripsi bisa selancar ini. Heuh. Maafkan kalo ceritanya agak ga jelas. Yang pasti terinspirasi dari kalimat "Sini peluk dulu" dan taraaa!**

 **Ya sudah, selamat membaca! ^^**

 **.**

Jongin melirik ke arah Kyungsoo, sedang yang dilirik sedang melepas sepatu Converse yang selalu dipakainya sehari-hari.

"Sudah pulang, Soo?" tanya Jongin.

Hanya dengungan 'hn' yang didapatkan Jongin dari Kyungsoo. Jongin tahu apa artinya ini. Kyungsoo sedang dalam mood yang buruk. Dan itu bisa berarti sisa hari ini akan berlangsung dengan tidak terlalu baik. Mungkin juga beberapa hari ke depan akan sama.

Langit diluar bisa saja sangat cerah dan sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan hanya dengan berdiam di dalam rumah. Hey, ini hampir akhir musim semi dan musim panas akan tiba dalam hitungan minggu. Namun suasana cerah diluar tidak bisa dibawa ke dalam apartemen mungil pasangan ini. Jongin tidak ingin menyalahkan Kyungsoo yang merupakan satu-satunya tersangka penyebab awan kelabu di dalam ruang mereka. Kyungsoo tidak akan seperti itu dengan sendirinya, oke kecuali saat 'tanggal merahnya'.

O-oh. Itu. Tanggal berapa ini?

Jongin segera mengecek kalender yang tergantung di atas telepon rumah. Belum ada lingkaran merah disana. Ia membalik kertas kalender ke bulan sebelumnya. Menghitung tanggalan yang tersisa setelah lingkaran merah di bulan lalu dan menjumlahkannya dengan jumlah hari sampai pada tanggal hari ini.

Dua puluh sembilan.

Wah. Pas sekali.

Siklus bulanan Kyungsoo memang segitu, kalau tidak dua puluh sembilan hari, ya dua puluh delapan hari. Kenapa Jongin tahu? Karena ia iseng menghitung lingkaran merah di kalender saat sedang menelepon, dan ia tahu lingkaran merah itu punya arti tersendiri untuk yang melingkarinya. Hari-hari pentingnya dan Kyungsoo yang lain di lingkari dengan tinta hijau dan tulisan dibawahnya. Punya Jongin adalah lingkaran dengan topi bulat diatasnya, sedang punya Kyungsoo dengan pita miring.

Jongin menghela napas. Hari-hari berikutnya akan sedikit melelahkan. Kyungsoo akan sedikit sulit untuk didekati. Ia seperti bola api yang tertiup angin apabila disinggung sedikit. Oke itu berlebihan. Tidak separah itu, hanya saja, Jongin tidak akan bisa mendapatkan jatah ciuman hariannya. Mungkin juga pelukan.

Jongin menghela napas. Ia hanya harus melewati hari-hari itu tanpa membuat Kyungsoo kesal.

Semangat Kim Jongin. Setidaknya Kyungsoo tidak dalam masa hamil yang bahkan Jongin tidak ingin membayangkannya jika diingat Kyungsoo yang begitu sensitif saat masa bulanannya tiba.

Jongin masuk ke dalam kamar menyusul Kyungsoo. Tidak ada Kyungsoo di dalam kamar, namun suara gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi memberi tahu Jongin dimana Kyungsoo sekarang. Jongin naik ke kasur dan duduk di kepala tempat tidur, menunggu Kyungsoo selesai bebersih.

Klek.

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi terfokus pada ponselnya. Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Bau sabun dan sampo yang biasa dipakai Kyungsoo menguar begitu saja seiring dengan Kyungsoo yang mulai berjalan menuju lemari baju. Jongin hanya duduk memperhatikan gadisnya. Kyungsoo tidak melakukan apapun, bahkan ia sangsi kalau Kyungsoo menyadarinya ada disana. Tapi ia selalu begini. Selalu jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi dengan Kyungsoo. Hanya dengan melihatnya. Kyungsoo tidak perlu melakukan apapun, hanya dengan berdiri disampingnya, melalui hari-hari bersamanya sudah lebih dari cukup.

Kyungsoo sudah selesai memakai bajunya saat Jongin tersadar Kyungsoo berdiri menatapnya heran.

"Kau melamun?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil berlalu setelah mengambil handuknya dan menjemurnya di jemuran handuk.

"Umm, ya. Sedikit" ujarnya malu.

"Apa kau lapar? Sudah lewat waktu makan malam dan sepertinya kau belum makan" Kyungsoo kini berjalan ke kaca riasnya yang mulai mengolesi krim malamnya.

Jongin tidak menjawab apapun. Sebenarnya ia belum makan apapun dari pagi. Editornya mengomel karena Jongin belum menyelesaikan bab terakhir novelnya, padahal minggu depan adalah tenggat waktu untuk diserahkan ke atasannya untuk dicek kembali sebelum diterbitkan. Dan itu berarti Jongin akan merepotkan editornya dengan mengurangi waktu untuk mengedit novelnya. Hasilnya adalah Jongin berkutat di depan laptopnya diawasi editornya dari pagi.

Kyungsoo merasa ada yang aneh dengan Jongin yang tidak menjawabnya.

"Bae?"

"Hum"

"Kau belum makan dari pagi kan?"

Jongin hanya mendongak melihat Kyungso yang sudah di hadapannya.

''Katakan padaku Kim Jongin. Apa kau makan pagi dan siang ini?"

Tidak, tidak. Ini buruk. Suara lembut Kyungsoo sudah berubah dingin dan datar.

Kyungsoo sudah tahu jawabannya saat Jongin tidak menjawabnya.

Kyungsoo kesal. Jongin itu punya maag. Jika ia tidak makan, maka ia benar-benar tidak akan bisa makan, asam lambungnya akan naik dan berujung dengan Jongin yang bergelung di tempat tidur seharian.

Tanpa berkata lagi Kyungsoo keluar kamar. Mengabaikan Jongin yang masih belum mengeluarkan suaranya.

Kata orang (sebagian besar yang mengatakannya adalah para pria) jangan membuat wanita yang sedang dalam masa bulanannya marah atau kau akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang merah (Jongin tidak terlalu mengerti dengan merah disini, tapi sepertinya ia mengerti sekarang).

Jongin beranjak dari kasur dan menyusul Kyungsoo yang sudah pasti berada di daerah kekuasaannya.

Ia benar. Kyungsoo sedang memotong kentang menjadi kubus, ditemani dengan brokoli dan bahan masakan lain di sekitarnya.

Jongin yang tidak ingin membuat Kyungsoo semakin marah, duduk tenang di meja makan. Menatap dalam diam kekasihnya yang sedang mondar-mandir sambil menggerutu lucu dengan apron merah di tubuhnya. Kyungsoo terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan.

Empat puluh lima menit berlalu.

Jongin sudah menyelesaikan sup di mangkuknya. Kyungsoo tidak ikut makan, ia sudah makan sebelum pulang di kafenya karena ia pikir Jongin juga sudah mendapatkan makan malamnya.

Kyungsoo berdiri merapikan piring bekas makan Jongin dan mulai mencucinya. Jongin juga berdiri membantu Kyungsoo mengelap piring yang sudah selesai dicuci. Sesekali Jongin mendengar Kyungsoo mendumel sendiri. Ia mulai gemas lagi dengan Kyungsoo.

Setelah mencuci piring, Jongin menuju ruang televisi dan duduk di sofa, menyalakan laptopnya dan menulis sedikit menyelesaikan tulisannya.

Saking seriusnya, Jongin tidak menyadari Kyungsoo yang mondar-mandir lagi di ruang televisi. Bibir penuhnya mengeluarkan suara pelan, mengomel pelan mengomentari Jongin yang tidak peduli sekitar jika sudah berkutat dengan laptopnya.

Terganggu dengan Kyungsoo yang agak ribut, Jongin diam-diam menutup aplikasi Wordnya, menyimpan tulisan terakhirnya yang sudah selesai. Berpura-pura sibuk mengetik padahal ia memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sibuk bebersih sambil mendumel pelan.

Kyungsoo tidak akan berhenti mendumel apabila kau membuatnya kesal. Apalagi di saat bulanannya datang. Bersiap dengan omelan imutnya yang akan bergema sepanjang hari. Jongin sudah biasa seperti ini. Tapi kali ini ia ingin menggoda Kyungsoo sedikit.

"Kyung-bae?"

Kyungsoo tidak mendengar panggilan Jongin, ia masih mendumel lucu.

"Bae? Bisa kesini sebentar?"

Kyungsoo menoleh sedikit, wajahnya agak cemberut, "tidak mau".

Jongin menahan lengan Kyungsoo yang hendak berlalu, mendudukkannya di sofa. Mereka berhadapan.

Kyungsoo dengan wajah kesal imutnya, dan Jongin yang tersenyum melihatnya. Tiba-tiba Jongin menangkup wajah Kyungsoo. Pipi penuh milik Kyungsoo tertutupi tangan besar dan hangat Jongin. Mata teduh Jongin menatap matanya lembut.

CUP!

Satu kecupan di bibir Kyungsoo, membuat sang pemilik terbelalak kaget.

Sang tersangka pengecupan bibir malah tersenyum manis melihat korbannya terkejut dengan perlakuannya. Ditambah lagi pipi sang korban mulai dirayapi warna merah.

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya.

"Dari tadi mengomel terus, sini aku peluk dulu"

Sukses!

Kyungsoo yang malu memukul dada Jongin pelan dan mulai membalas pelukan Jongin dengan erat.

Jongin sekarang tahu bagaimana mengatasi omelan, gerutuan, dumelan Kyungsoo saat bulanannya tiba.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Mind to review?**

 **Thank you ^^**


End file.
